The Demon's Daughter
by Kehkeh131
Summary: Kagome dies during child birth, leaving Inuyasha alone to raise it. What happens when demons go against him and the child is left in Sessomaro's care? R for language, gore, and abuse. R&R!
1. The Big Box

Chapter one: The big box  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It had been 1 year since Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had seen Inuyasha and Kagome. They remember them going into the well, saying good bye as the wanted to start a life of their own. They said they would come back soon. How soon? Sango didn't know, but every day she went down to the well...sitting beside it, hoping her friends would return. "Come on Sango, if they do come back they would find us, quit wasting your time." Miroku told her. She sighed. "Fine...maybe I'll visit the well only once a week!" It was Miroku's turn to sigh. Her obsession with the well annoyed him. She spent more time at them well then with him. Miroku was jealous. But of course he wouldn't tell her that!  
  
Even through the past year, Sango and Miroku were still single. Shippo tried to hint to Sango about her and Miroku but got yelled at and thrown out the window by a blushing Sango who then started cleaning like a mad woman (which was unlike her). On the next trip down to the well (a week later), Miroku decided to go with Sango...and of course Shippo followed slowly behind, watching their every move. (Miroku called Shippo his little matchmaker ^_^) As they made their way towards the well, they all stopped. "!" They all ran into the bushes, including Shippo. Something was different this week at the well...and it wasn't good. "Inu-!" Shippo was cut off by Miroku who quickly put his hand  
  
Over Shippo's mouth. "Shh! Hey, what are you doing here???" Miroku whispered harshly. "Um...I...wanted...to...come to?" Shippo lied quietly. "Hmph!" Was all Miroku said, but noticed Sango was gazing more intently at what was going on at the well. Inuyasha was standing there...holding something, they couldn't see, his back was to them, and there was something new at the well! There was a large rectangle box that looked...like...a coffin?!? Sango's heart skipped a beat. Miroku noticed it as well, getting nervous and tightening his grip on Shippo, who didn't know what was going on, and was having trouble breathing. Shippo bit Miroku's hand with his small sharp teeth to get free from his   
  
iron grip. "OW!" Miroku said with a yelp, throwing Shippo at Sango, who caught him just in time. "Shut up Miroku!" Sango whispered to him. They looked back at Inuyasha. He must have heard something, for he turned towards them, his little white ears twitched. Even though Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were a good 50 feet away, Inuyasha had amazing hearing. When Inuyasha turned towards them they then saw what he was holding. Inside a bundle of white cloth, a baby lay in his arms. Sango gasped with delight. The baby had a few white hairs, large brown eyes, and...Small white ears? Shippo giggled seeing the baby's ears. "It looks like Inuyasha!" he whispered. Miroku wasn't looking at the baby.  
  
"Guys...he's crying!" Miroku said with shock. It was true, they looked at Inuyasha's face and a few stray tears were running down his cheek, his eyes were filled with sadness as he turned back towards the box, and sat next to it, holding the baby tight. "Hey Sango?" Shippo said, his voice wavering. "What do you think is in that box?" Sango swallowed...she didn't think, she knew. The reason the box was there, the reason Inuyasha cried, the reason he held the baby so tight, the reason he was here. Kagome was dead. A tear slid down Sango's cheek. "I don't know Shippo..." She managed to say, before more tears fell down. Miroku knew it too. Shippo didn't want to believe it, Kagome   
  
was like a mother to him...she couldn't be gone...what happened??? "Well....should we go down there?" Shippo asked looking at the place where Inuyasha sat. "No Shippo...lets just go home..." Miroku said standing up, Sango and Shippo followed. Sango took one last look behind her to see Inuyasha run off into the woods with the baby. "Wait you guys...he left." Sango said turning back towards the well. She walked out of the bushes. Miroku and Shippo followed cautiously behind her. "Sango are you sure, maybe we could come another day, and I mean, Inuyasha just left, he could be near by..." Miroku rambled. "She's our friend we have every right to see her and say our goodbyes!" Sango shouted at him.  
  
They slowly walked towards the box (coffin!) and Sango saw it was beautifully detailed. It was a deep mahogany wood, with flowers carved into it every where. Sango smiled sadly, Kagome would have liked to see that. Sango reached for the lid. "Sango..." Miroku said slowly, but she threw a threatening glare at him, and started to lift it. Inside there lay Kagome in a gorgeous white dress, her raven hair smoothed out, one lock over her shoulder. Her hands her folded on her stomach, and she wore no shoes, but Miroku noticed underneath her head was one of Inuyasha's shirts, folded into a pillow. He smiled softly. "I'll miss you Kagome..." He said, and then saw Sango, sobbing with Shippo.  
  
He closed the lid of the coffin. "Let's go home." Miroku said, picking up Shippo and holding out a hand to Sango. She looked up, and blushed a little, grabbed it, and he pulled her off the ground, and they walked home in silence.  
  
Inuyasha watched them leave. "Good bye you guys…" he said quietly and ran off, deeper into the forest…  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: w00t! I finished the first chapter…..which wasn't that long….oh well! ^_^   
  
Does anyone like it so far? Hmm??? R&R!!! Thanks and Luv! 


	2. New Life Beginning

Chapter 2: New life beginning  
  
A/N: I know I made Inuyasha look like a wuss in the last chapter...but...Kagome died...and I was bored so yeah. Bwahahaha I killed her off, if I can't have Inuyasha, NO ONE CAN!!!! Err, it gets better. I hope. ^_^;; And the reason I focused so much on Sango, Shippo and Miroku is because I don't mention them again till way later. Yep yep. I should have a demon eat Shippo....  
  
Inuyasha sat against a tree looking at the child in his arms. "How am I going to raise it?" he muttered to himself. He and Kagome were ready to have a child and raise it together, their own pup. But Kagome was gone..."Damn it Kagome, why did you go??" he growled fighting back his tears, he was sick of crying. Kagome died during child birth, just after she heard it was a girl. She didn't even get to hold her...or name her. Inuyasha guessed she died because she gave birth to a full demon. Demon blood was different that human blood. It didn't matter that Inuyasha was only half demon; the demon blood dominated the human blood in the pup's body, making her a full demon. Inuyasha looked at the baby in his arms. It was so hard to look at those brown eyes; it was like looking at Kagome's. "What should I name you?" He asked holding the baby up. He thought for a moment, the blanket started to slip off her revealing her small white tail. Inuyasha sighed, (since she was a full demon she got a tail the match to cute white ears!) He even smiled when it started to wag. Inuyasha held her close. "Yokoshima" He whispered to her. (Yokoshima means evil spirit :3) He smiled inwardly to himself; his pup looked anything but evil. Yokoshima purred softly as her father held her there in the sunlight of the trees. The wind blew softly through their hair, and Inuyasha smelled something. "Lunch!" He said, food always made him happier somehow. "Okay kiddo, this is how you hunt!" He knew she probably couldn't understand what he was doing, but it didn't matter. Inuyasha put Yokoshima onto the grass, propped up against the tree and he darted off towards the deer like creature in the bushes. Tackling it, he quickly sliced the creature with his sword. He smiled and brought 'lunch' back to his pup who looked intently at him, as if in awe of his hunting skills. He grinned and started cutting the meat into small bits for her. In the hospital where Kagome gave birth to Yokoshima, the nurses tried giving Yokoshima milk, because that is what normal babies had, but Yokoshima, being a full dog demon did not need milk. She already had a set of small sharp teeth. Inuyasha put a small piece of meat to her lips. Yokoshima sniffed it, and then quickly chomped it, just barely missing her father's fingers. The second time Inuyasha wasn't so lucky. *chomp* "FUCK!" Yokoshima was biting down hard on her fathers fingers, and with her sharp teeth, easily cut through the skin. Hearing her father shout made her let go though. Inuyasha held his finger tight. "Shit, you almost bit it off!" he said holding it still. Cursing, he looked back at his daughter whose ears were back, and her tail gave a nervous wag. 'Raising her was going to be harder then I thought....' Inuyasha thought as he continued feeding her, being careful of his fingers.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
::Six years later::  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Father!" a small voice called. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he sat on the forest ground, looking a small pond. 'What does the brat want now?' he thought, Looking behind him, he saw Yokoshima, now 6 years (and 2 weeks) old. She carried with her a large demon, it almost resembled a dinosaur. Inuyasha noticed her clothes (a kimono like Inuyasha's, but is white and has many sewn up rips, and is a little dirty) were once again torn, and she had some cuts and bruises. "Yoko, what happened this time???" her father got up, and walked over to where she stood. "Don't worry, he's not dead!" She said looking at the demon. "I was walking through the flowers; you know the ones by the river? And he attacked me, but he didn't know who he was messing with!" She told him triumphantly, tossing the demon to the side. "Yoko, you know I told you to stop going there, you know that's their (pointing at the demon) territory, I'm surprised there weren't more of them like last time!" He growled. "I didn't think they would want to mess with you again. So I thought they would be gone. But I showed them!" She looked up at her father happily. Though Inuyasha didn't show it, he was proud of her strength, having trained her since she was young by himself. Lately she had been chasing bigger demons, then the smaller ones she got before. She had quite the reputation now. Yokoshima looked at her father with her big brown eyes that twinkled in the sun, her tail (that was getting to be quite cute and fluffy) wagged innocently. Inuyasha hated it when she did this, she reminded him so much of Kagome....but what worried him the most, is that since she has slowly been growing into her demon features, she was starting to resemble his half brother, Sesshomaru. She had very pale skin, her brown eyes contrasting with her long white hair, her ears were a little bigger then Inuyasha's, making all the more reason to tweak them. Yoko even had a one blue stripe on the left side of her cheek that appeared when she was 2. Yoko interrupted his thoughts, "Father, the flowers are so pretty there! Look, I even picked you some!" She lifted her other hand to show a bundle of wild flowers. Inuyasha took them. "Feh." was all he said, and he sat back down as he was before. Yoko smiled, she knew he liked them. "You should do some thing with that demon before he wakes up." Inuyasha suggested, as he fiddled with the flowers his daughter gave him. "Ok!" She said and grabbed the demon and ran off. Inuyasha was left alone again in his thoughts. He didn't want his daughter to end up anything like Sesshomaru. He wanted her to end up like her mother...Inuyasha had told stories to Yokoshima about her mother and him. Every time he would mention how beautiful she was, or how much Yoko reminded him of her. Yokoshima always like to hear that. But it always confused her when he seemed so sad telling her stories of her mother. She wished he could be happier, like she was, to hear them. Yokoshima returned from her walk. "Why are you taking the petals off?" she asked crouching next to him. Inuyasha had been so busy thinking about Kagome, and Sesshomaru to realize he had been taking the petals off the flowers his daughter had given him. "I don't know" he mumbled. Yoko giggled at him; he could be so weird some times. "So where did you put the demon?" he asked. Yoko looked at him "he's in a tree!" She told him.  
  
Later in the day, Inuyasha and Yokoshima were walking along a small dirt path, silently. "Yoko?" Inuyasha said. "Yes father?" She said looking up at him as they walked. "Do you want to go into the village with me today?" He asked her still looking ahead. "Really??? Of course!" She said, nearly bouncing with excitement. Yokoshima had never seen a human, let alone go to a village. The villagers had freaked out when Inuyasha went there to get supplies, so he was worried about bringing his full blood demon daughter there, he did not want her to feel like a freak or be rejected. He usually left her to stay in the woods by a large tree she liked. But Inuyasha thought she was old enough to handle it now. They walked off the small path and onto the main one as they neared the village. Yokoshima was very anxious, she didn't know what to expect from humans. Inuyasha stopped just outside the village and looked at his daughter. "Yokoshima, humans can be...strange around demons, and if they say anything rude to you, just ignore it. Humans tend to not trust demons because a lot of demons are ruthless merciless killers who destroy human villages, so do not be offended by what they say. Do you understand?" Inuyasha asked his daughter. She gave a confused look, but then nodded. She did not fully understand what he meant, why would the humans be mean? They didn't destroy villages! Inuyasha saw her nod and gave a small smile. "Good, now let's go." He said, and with that, they walked into the village.   
  
As Inuyasha and Yokoshima entered the village she couldn't keep from staring at all the humans. They were so rugged, their hair had so many peculiar colors, and their skin color varied so much. She also noticed they had these small weird rounded ears on the side of their heads. She took in the scent of the humans; it was so strange, so much different then demons. Inuyasha noticed her slowing down. "Come on Yoko." he said, and she quickly snapped out of her trance and caught up with him. She saw many people staring at them, some were whispering, others ran off. Yokoshima saw a mother grab her children and run. Yoko frowned. Was this what her father was talking about? She could hear their whispering because of her sensitive ears. They said cruel things about demons. She kept walking, her head now looking at the ground, trying to ignore the humans now. How could they be so mean, right in front of them? She could smell their fear, and anger towards them. Yokoshima's tail dragged behind her, her ears twitching trying to stay up. Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed too. He came to this village twice a year and they still don't have the courtesy to treat him decently, let alone his daughter! Speaking of his daughter, he looked at her. The sight made him regret bringing her; this was not a good first impression of humans. Inuyasha scowled at the humans. They made their way to a store and walked inside; they saw a young woman who was making clothing. She looked up, fear flew across her face. "Yes.....s...si...sir??" She said shakily. "Can we get this repaired?" Inuyasha said pointing at Yokoshima's badly ripped and dirty clothes. Yoko didn't look up at the woman. "Uh...yes sir! I can do that...I..I'll do it for free! In fact, I'll just make a new one for you!" She said quickly. Inuyasha grew angry. "Dammit woman! We aren't going to hurt you, we just want her clothes repaired!" he growled at her, then put a handful of money onto her workspace. The woman was shaken up by his statement and looked at Yokoshima's outfit. Gathering the little courage the woman had, she said "I'm sorry sir, I think that outfit is unrepairible, are you sure you don't want a new one?" Inuyasha sighed, frustrated. "Fine, whatever works!" he said. "Okay, come here dear" She said to Yokoshima. Yoko looked up at the woman who spoke to her. The woman had caring eyes, but they were filled with fear. The woman looked back up at Inuyasha. "We won't be done with fitting for quite a while; you should come back later sir!" She told him. Inuyasha gave a reassuring look to Yokoshima, who in return gave a nervous glance. "I'll be back Yoko" he said to Yokoshima, and then went walking off. Yoko looked back at the woman. Stand on this stool dear." She said, pointing the small stool next to them. Yoko did as she was told and watched the woman get out various measurement tools. The woman lifted Yokoshima's arms and started measuring. Yoko felt uncomfortable at the woman's touch as she felt her arms. The only person she let touch was her father. Yoko's tail twitched as the woman made her way down to her waist and legs. The woman jumped at seeing the tail move, but continued her work. Yokoshima broke the silence. "Um...my name's Yokoshima, what's yours?" She asked timidly. The woman paused her work for a moment. "My name is Mai" she answered, still working. Mai continued measuring her legs, making her more uncomfortable, and then, she stopped. "I'm done measuring." Mai said, and with that, she hopped off the stool, happy that it was over. "Mai?" Yoko asked looking up at her. "Yes Yokoshima?" Mai said. "Can you make my outfit like my father's? You know...the red...and..." Yoko said blushing a little. Mai smiled down at her "Of course sweetie, I've made things like those before." Mai said. Yoko grinned, she had never been called sweetie before...and Mai didn't seem so scared anymore. Mai watched Yoko's tail wag with amusement. Yoko was an okay kid...for a demon. Yoko started helping Mai pick out fabrics to match her fathers, and watched Mai start to sew, while humming a made up song. Yoko thought this sewing was interesting, and watched closely. Yoko must have watched her sew for what seemed like forever, and eventually, fells asleep to the woman's humming. Mai stopped humming, she heard a weird noise. She looked down at Yokoshima, who was asleep on the floor. Yoko was purring. Mai giggled silently to herself and continued sewing.  
  
Yoko did not know how long she had been asleep, but she woke up to Mai shaking her. "Get up Yokoshima, your clothes are ready!" She said. Yoko's ear twitched, she didn't want to get up, but she did. Standing up, and stretching, Yoko saw the outfit Mai had made her. It looked exactly the way her father's did, except smaller to fit her. Yoko grinned, "Thank you Mai! I'll go put it on" Yoko said, and grabbed the outfit and went off the changing room. When she came back she was in the out fit, and very happy. She moved around in it, making sure everything was ok. Yoko suddenly realized something. "Mai?" she said. "Yes Yokoshima?" she replied. "I need a hole for my tail." Yoko blushed. "Oh! I am so sorry, I forgot, here, let me fix it!" Mai said. Yoko got out of her out fit, got it fixed, and then got back in. "There, much better!" Mai said as Yokoshima swished her tail around in freedom. Yoko smelled the air. "My father's coming!" she said happily. "How do you know?" Mai asked. "I can smell him." Yoko said, realizing humans must not be able to hear and smell the things she could. Soon enough, Inuyasha walked through the door. A look of surprise crossed his face, and then a small smile as he saw his daughter's clothes. "Look, I got the same out fit as you!" She exclaimed happily. "I see." Inuyasha said watching her smile at her. "I didn't take to long did I?" He asked Mai with a concerned expression on his face. She turned towards Inuyasha, "No sir, we just finished!" She said, and then turned towards Mai. "Enjoy your new clothes Yokoshima!" She said smiling. "I will! Thanks a lot Mai!" She said walking towards her father. "Not all humans are that bad father!" She told him in a surprised voice. Inuyasha ruffled her hair "Of course not!" he said. They both walked out the door leaving Mai to think about that last statement.  
  
Inuyasha and Yokoshima walked through the village towards home, Yoko ignoring the whispering humans for she knew that they weren't mean, they just didn't understand. Inuyasha had other things on his mind. About things that took place while Yoko was getting her clothes, while he was away in the woods...  
  
::Flash back::  
  
"I'll be back soon." Inuyasha said as he turned from his daughter and exited the clothing shop. He head back the way he came walking out of the village and back into the woods. He came to a clearing where he saw a small field of grass and flowers. Inuyasha reminded himself to bring Yokoshima here after getting her clothes. He walked through the flowers slowly looking at the sky. It was a beautiful day, the sun was beating down on him, and he was getting quite hot. He started to take off his shirt when he heard something. Quickly straitening his shirt, taking out his tetsusaiga, he turned around. Standing in front of him was Sesshomaru. "What do you want???" Inuyasha asked him angrily. He hadn't seen Sesshomaru in years now, what does he want? Sesshomaru stood there silent for a few moments and then spoke: "Well, it seems you have a pup, is that right?" Sesshomaru asked his voice calm, his face emotionless. Inuyasha was quiet, what did he want with his Yoko? Sesshomaru took this as a yes. "And your bitch died giving birth, am I right again?" "Her name was KAGOME! She was not my BITCH, so shut the hell up!" Inuyasha yelled, growing very impatient. Sesshomaru smiled softly as he watched his half brother fume. "Tell me, this brat of yours, is she a full demon?" Sesshomaru asked again. 'How does he know all this? That basterd has been spying on us!!!' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha was silent again. What was Sesshomaru's point? What was he getting at? "It must be hard trying to raise a full blood demon knowing you are a low hanyou, shouldn't someone of her own worth raise her?" Sesshomaru said quietly. It clicked. 'He wants Yokoshima!' He thought, growling to himself. "I would never let you lay one of your filthy paws on her!" He shouted at Sesshomaru, getting ready to attack. "I would not attack you right now even if I wished to; I am just saying if something did happen to you, the child would belong to me." Said Sesshomaru. "And something will happen hanyou." He said with a lower voice, and then before Inuyasha had a time to react, Sesshomaru disappeared back into the forest. Inuyasha stood there for the longest time thinking about what his half brother had said. 'If something happens to me...' He thought holding his tetsusaiga. 'I have to protect myself for Yokoshima's sake. For both our sake.' he thought again as he put away his weapon and went some where to rest...  
  
::End of Flash back::  
  
Inuyasha looked at his daughter. "I will always protect you Yokoshima." He said quietly as he watched his daughter run ahead.  
  
A/N: Yay, long chapter. We are finally getting to a plot line! These last two chapters have been info and crap. So now the real fun begins! *evil laughter*  
  
R&R 


End file.
